Steele Bonding
by KSteinart
Summary: What happens after Remington and Laura's 'wedding' on the fishing trawler.
1. Default Chapter

**Steele Bonding  
**By K. Steinart**  
  
**

This takes place at the end of Bonds of Steele (Wedding episode) or Beginning of 5th season. A few things need to be changed in Bonds of Steele. Remington does not lock Laura in the closet at the church. He takes her into the other room to explain, but Mildred shows up needing their help and they leave. Clarissa calls from jail before Steele can explain much more than Keyes involvement. Also he doesn't just watch Laura fight in the mud, he immediately hits the guy with the plank. This story assumes Remington has been trying to explain things but a distracted and upset Laura will not give him a chance. Some original lines are used at the beginning, but changed slightly. As always original lines are in italics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
_"Laura...Laura... LAURA...where were you?"  
"Closer to hell than I've ever been."  
_"Now now, it's not that bad, is it?" Remington smiled encouragingly. Laura... darling?  
Don't darling me, you, you, despicable, low down, conniving....  
Fine, sorry, you seem to need some space right now. Remington held both his hands  
up in a gesture of surrender.  
Yes. I need space, a lot of space. Laura scooted as far away from him as she could get in the confines of the limo seat. _And I need a bath. I just want to go home, to MY loft and take a nice hot bath in MY tub._  
Remington looked at her. Normally impeccably dressed, Laura was disheveled and wind blown. She had mud spattered on her clothes and in her hair. Her normally subtle perfume was overwhelmed by the odor of dead mackerel. There was a dangerously mutinous look on her face.  
Ahh. Right. Well then, change of plans Fred. Turn us around and head for the loft please.  
Thank you.  
Anything for my bride.  
Laura glared at him and turned to face the window. The rest of the ride was completed in total silence.  
  
A short while later, Fred pulled the limo up outside Laura's building.  
Thank you Fred, good night, Laura said as she got out of the car. Remington followed her out onto the sidewalk and gave the limo roof two taps. Fred drove off.  
Just where do you think you are going?  
We are married dear, Remington reminded her. So while the INS is watching, wither thou go-est I will go. Remember?  
Laura turned abruptly and stalked into the building.  
  
Laura threw open the door to her loft and walked directly to the raised platform that served as a bedroom. Remington followed her inside and closed the loft's heavy sliding door. He sat down wearily on the couch. Soon Laura came back into view with a small bundle of clothes in her arms.  
Off to take that soak in the tub darling?  
Laura did not pause or acknowledge him in any way. She continued straight into the bathroom and slammed the door. A click of the lock confirmed her desire to be alone.  
Well, I hope a long soak does you some good Laura. A hot meal might also help. With that thought, Remington got up and went to see what was available in the kitchen.  
After looking around, he realized a quick trip to the market would be needed to put together even a minimal meal. After retrieving the keys to the Rabbit, Remington went and rapped on the bathroom door. Laura, I'm going to nip down to the market to get a few things for dinner. Anything you want? His query was met with total silence. Right then. I'm off .  
  
Inside the bathroom, Laura was soaking in a tub full of bubbles. What I want, Mr. Steele, is for you to go away and leave me alone. She hurled a washcloth at the bathroom door. It hit with a wet splash and slid to the floor. Tears slid down Laura's cheeks as she slipped lower in the tub, swirling her muddy and matted hair under the water.  
  
Remington started toward the local market, but turned right instead, and headed toward his apartment. Hurrying upstairs, he fished a bag out of his utility closet and filled it with some spices and a few ingredients from the pantry. He put the bag on the table in the front hall, then took two ring boxes from his tux pocket and put them on the table by the bag. Remington went into his bedroom and removed the ruined tux. Like Laura's clothes, it smelled like fishing trawler and was flecked with mud. Remington sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get his deposit back, and dropped the tux on the floor. He put on a pair of jeans and a casual shirt, then picked out a business suit from his closet and zipped it into a garment bag. A few items from his dresser were tossed into a gym bag, then he looked around for the rental bag the tux came in, but couldn't find it. Remington hoped that he'd left it in the limo, otherwise he'd have to pay extra. He rolled the ruined tux into a ball and threw it into the gym bag as well, then carried the black nylon bag back out to the hall.  
Remington picked up a ring box and opened it. Inside were two gold wedding bands. He closed the box and put it back on the table, picked up the other box, and dropped it into the black bag. Remington gathered up all of the bags and headed back down to the Rabbit. After a quick stop at the market, he returned to Laura's loft.  
  
It wasn't easy hauling the various bags up the long flights of steps to Laura's loft, but Remington made it. He opened the door and staggered inside.  
Honey I'm home, he called, trying to make light of the situation.  
The bathroom door opened and Laura came out with a stony look on her face. She was wearing a tee-shirt and sweatpants, with a towel wrapped around her hair.  
In no mood for levity eh? Perhaps some dinner then?  
Laura did not speak, but went up to the bedroom and yanked the curtains closed. Soon the sound of a hair dryer filled the room.  
Well, you just finish freshening up, and I'll start dinner.  
Remington lugged the bags into the kitchen and got out a few pans. Once the food was simmering, he took his overnight bag and dropped it on the floor outside the bathroom. He hung the garment bag containing his suit in the coat closet. The hair dryer had quit some time ago, but Laura had not emerged from the bedroom. The large drapes that divided the space from the main room were still drawn tight.  
Dinner will be another twenty minutes or so, why don't you just rest and I'll call you when it's ready. There was still no answer. He sighed and returned to the kitchen to oversee dinner. A few minutes later, Laura came into the kitchen.  
It's not quite ready, give me ten more minutes, Remington said as he stirred a pan on the stove.  
Laura walked past him to the cabinet and took down a glass, then she proceeded to the refrigerator and took out a bottle wine that was chilling. She popped the cork, which barely missed hitting Remington in the head. Taking both the wine and the glass, she returned to her bedroom and drew the curtains tight.  
Well, so far, married life is just as I'd expected, Remington told the simmering chicken.  
  
Setting his empty plate on the coffee table in front of the couch, Remington reached for his glass of wine. It was a good thing he had brought more than one bottle from his apartment, because neither the other bottle, nor Laura, had reappeared. He hoped Laura had eaten the food he had taken in to her. She had made no comment when he set the plate on the bed next to her. Suddenly the curtains parted and Laura emerged carrying an empty plate. She noticed his plate on the table, came over, and picked it up.  
Thank you for cooking Mr. Steele. She took both plates into the kitchen, rinsed them at the sink, and put them into the dishwasher.  
You are quite welcome. We both were famished. I don't think either of us has had a thing to eat since breakfast. Remington was hopeful that at last her icy mood was melting.  
Laura made no further comment as she loaded pans into the dishwasher and cleaned up the counter. She snapped off the kitchen light and returned to the bedroom. The curtains remained open, so Remington rose and started to walk over. When he was halfway to the bedroom, Laura reappeared carrying an armload of bedding. She passed him and dumped it onto the couch.  
Good night Mr. Steele, she said in a firm voice. Returning to the bedroom, she snapped the curtains back into place. Remington sighed, shook his head, and picked up his black bag as he headed into the bathroom.  
  
Laura laid huddled on her bed, hugging a pillow. She was tired and confused. A multitude of things were racing through her mind. Today had been long and taxing. First the thing with Mindy, then she had to juggle her time between working the Unidac case and trying to figure out what Mr. Steele was up to. Not to mention the emotional jolt she got when she did figure it out. Now Laura found herself stuck in a fake marriage for at least two years.  
I wouldn't have married you even if you DID ask me, Laura mumbled, turning over so that her back was to the bedroom curtain, and to Remington. She knew that wasn't true. Even though she wanted to be an independent woman, even though she'd rather die than prove her mother right, Laura knew she would have married Remington, if he had only asked.  
She began to wonder if she should have given in at the beginning and gotten her teeth rattled' like Bernice suggested. Then maybe she wouldn't be here now, feeling miserable. Oh hell, Laura punched the pillow. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, wondering what she had been guarding against all this time. His past didn't trouble her as much as it used to. After all, in four years she had met a lot of people from his past. She'd pieced enough bits of it together to know that he wasn't violent, he had never killed anyone, and he had never married.  
The image of him kissing Clarissa at the church played over and over in her mind. She pressed the pillow to her face to try and make it stop. Laura couldn't understand why he hadn't come to her in the first place, why he had chosen to marry a hooker rather than her. Their relationship was unusual to say the least, but they had one. Why didn't he see it that way?  
I love you, you stupid bastard! Laura cried into the pillow. She knew it was true, because she wouldn't hurt this much if she didn't. The pillow flew across the room as tears ran down her face again. All these years of denying her attachment to him, and it still hurt like hell. He didn't love her, that was clear. Laura or Clarissa, it didn't matter to him who he married, just so long as he evaded immigration. She should have let them deport him. She knew this wasn't true either. The very thought of losing him made her numb with fear. It's what she had been guarding against all of these years. She had kept him at a distance, never fully letting him into her life, because she didn't want to endure the pain of losing him. Well, she had him now. He was right there, in the other room, but he wasn't hers, and Laura couldn't bear it. She rolled over, buried her head in her arms, and began to cry.  
  
The couch was fairly roomy, but it wasn't where Remington had expected to spend his wedding night. The muffled sound of Laura's crying reached him from the bedroom and it broke his heart to know that he was the one causing her this pain. The couch was exactly where he deserved to be. Remington wondered why he had been so stupid to involve Clarissa in the first place. He tried to shut out the sound of her crying, but he couldn't ignore it. Finally he walked toward the bedroom. He stood just outside the curtain, but heard nothing more. Laura, darling, I'm here. I can explain if you'd let me. God I wish you'd let me. I'm sorry. So very sorry, he softly whispered. All was quiet now, so Remington returned to the couch.  
  
Tears rolled down Laura's face as she stood, just inside the bedroom curtain. She had been going to get a drink of water, but stopped when she heard a soft noise as she approached the curtain.  
  
Remington laid miserably on the couch staring at the ceiling. A few tears rolled down and tickled his ears. He put his arm across his eyes.  
Harry, old boy, how are you going to fix this one?  
Yes, Harry, how ARE you going to fix this?  
  
Who else? How many wives do you have around here?  
Remington removed his arm and sat up to see Laura standing next to the couch.  
Just you and me kid, Remington offered hopefully.  
How are you going to fix this Harry?  
I don't know. I've bloody well ruined everything haven't I?  
Laura sat down on the coffee table facing him, her knees touching his. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek, brushing a stray tear from the corner of his eye with her thumb. Remington took her hand in his and kissed it softly.  
We're quite a pair, aren't we. Laura wiped a tear from her own eye.  
I'm certainly no expert about marriage, but I don't think the bride and groom are supposed to be in separate rooms crying on their wedding night.  
No, I don't expect so. Laura gave him a wane smile. So how are WE going to fix this Harry?  
Laura, what can I do, what can I say to make it right? I didn't mean to hurt you...there wasn't much time...I couldn't reach you.  
Well for starters you could tell me why.  
The INS Laura. Keyes reported me. They gave me 24 hours to prove citizenship or get deported.  
You mean you only found out about this--  
--after work yesterday. Estelle Becker was waiting at my apartment when I got home.  
That still doesn't explain WHY.  
Why what?  
Why you called Clarissa and not me! Laura was exasperated that he was being so thick.  
But I DID call you, the minute Estelle left. I called and called Laura. You weren't home. Laura looked as if she suddenly remembered something. I called until three in the morning. Then I called Daniel.  
Don't tell me you asked him to marry you.  
Remington gave her a withering look. I wanted to see if he could arrange some, uh, legal' papers proving my citizenship.  
  
And he called back an hour later and said he could, but it would take about a week.   
I tried you again. Don't you ever check your messages?  
Obviously I didn't. Go on, Laura prompted.  
And then I thought of Clarissa.  
Her name just popped into your head did it?  
Yes, I needed to rent a bride.  
Why the hell would you have needed to RENT a bride?  
Now it was Remington's turn to be impatient about Laura being slow on the uptake. Because, plan A failed, I couldn't reach you. Plan B, Daniel's papers, would take a week. SO I needed plan C.  
Plan C?  
Stall. I knew a quick marriage to Clarissa wouldn't get past INS for long. Marriages of convenience aren't allowed. But I thought it would buy me enough time to A, find you, and B, get Daniel's papers.  
And you just happened to have Clarissa's number handy anyway?  
No of course not. You would be proud of me Laura.  
Why is that? She was almost afraid to ask.  
he stated simply, a smug look on his face. I went down to the office, dug up the old file on the Delanian case, got Bernard's number, called him, and got Clarissa's number.  
You could have called Mildred.  
Why? She doesn't have Clarissa's number, and I really don't think the INS would have been stalled for even a minute if I had married her.  
Laura rolled her eyes. No, for Bernard's-- She let it drop. You think a marriage to a hooker would hold up any longer?  
Long enough. The INS doesn't know her or her work. Clarissa is used to acting like someone's girlfriend or wife. I figured she could pull it off. Long enough to stall them anyway. Besides her, ah, scruples are a bit skewed and I knew for the right price she would be more than happy to help.  
So why didn't you call me in the morning?  
I DID. Remington was tired of explaining this. I couldn't find you at home OR the office. Why is that Laura? He looked hurt. The one time I really need you and you are out all night.  
  
Babysitting? You? You didn't mention it when you left work yesterday.  
Because I didn't know. After work I went to Francis's to have dinner.  
And they stuck you with the kids?  
Would you let me finish? Mindy was riding her bike after dinner and was hit by a car.  
Oh my God, Laura, is she--  
She's alright. She has a concussion and a broken leg. I stayed with Danny and Laurie Beth while Francis and Donald went to the hospital. They got back so late, I just stayed. I stopped briefly to change clothes at home and then went the office. Alessandra called the minute I got there. She sounded desperate, so I called you immediately. Laura paused to let this sink in. You could have told me when we met at Unidac.  
Laura, how unprofessional. Mix business and personal lives?  
I think this time it may have been warranted.  
I was going to, but couldn't find a chance. I thought you were distracted and upset about the case. Obviously a lack of sleep and worrying about Mindy was bothering you too. We just never seemed to connect today, so I just kept to plan C.  
Why didn't you explain at the church?  
Before I could calm you down enough to explain, Mildred came in, remember?  
Yes I was crazy. Imagine how you'd feel if you suddenly discovered some one you trusted, who you, you... she couldn't say it, she thought loved', but couldn't tell him. I saw you kiss her, she said instead. I was stunned and terribly hurt. You were going to marry her. I thought we meant something to each other.   
We do Laura, honestly we do.  
Well, now that I know about plan C it puts things in a different perspective. You did look quite convincing though.  
Laura, I had to. Becker and Keyes were watching. It had to look real.  
I know.  
I'm sorry, I should have found time to explain earlier. It was important.  
I should have shut up and listened to you, because it WAS important.  
He looked down, staring at the floor. When Becker threatened to deport me yesterday I was frantic. The first thing I thought of was you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, of not seeing you, hearing you, touching you, every day. Laura you are everything to me now, you are all I want. Not another woman, not jewels, not paintings, not adventure.  
Not adventure? She put her hand under his chin and raised his head, looking deeply into his eyes.  
You are all the adventure I can handle. Remington gave her a lopsided grin.  
That's what Wilson said. Laura said quietly, looking away.  
No. Now Remington looked deep into her eyes. I believe Wilson said you were more adventure than he could handle.  
True. Big difference, I guess. There was a long pause. A few tears slid down Laura's face. He's the reason I never fully opened up to you. Never let myself fully trust you. I guess I wanted to soften the blow. She choked back a sob. For when you did leave. Her voice trailed off, more tears fell.  
But darling, I didn't leave. Look. Here I am. Still here. He cupped her face in his hands. Still making you cry. I would think you would want me to leave, with all the pain I cause you, he whispered softly as he wiped a few of the tears away. For four years I have been trying to get close to you Laura.  
Close to me in bed.  
See? No trust again. Of course I wanted to go to bed with you Laura, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. He paused drawing a ragged breath, not believing he was actually telling her how he felt. Hoping she believed him. Hoping she felt the same. Laura, why do you think I have been around all these years?  
Waiting to get what you want?  
Daniel put that idea into your head, and I wish you would let go of it. Honestly, would someone wait four years? Four years just to get you into bed? You are beautiful Laura, but really.  
Then why have you been here four years?  
Because I found what I've been looking for all my life. I never stayed in one place more than a few weeks before I met you. I kept moving, always searching.  
Searching for what?  
There was a long pause. Finally he answered. Searching for a home, where I can stay put. Not have to run. Not have to hide. Some place where I don't always have to watch my back. Some place where I was always accepted. Where I was.. was... he faltered.  
  
Remington said in a whisper. I dared to hope that was what I could have with you.  
It is. Laura leaned in, whispering into his ear. I love you too Harry. I always have, and I suspect, I always will. He turned his head to look at her. Softly their lips met. He ran his hand along her cheek, and behind her ear. She embraced him and their kiss deepened.  
Remington finally said. How are we going to fix this mess?  
I think we just did darling. Laura sat back, looking at him again.  
He smiled weakly. I'm exhausted, it has been a long day.  
Laura took his hand and stood up. What say we go to bed and tackle plan D fresh in the morning?  
Plan D?  
Yes, the one with Remington and Laura Steele? It all started on a fishing boat three miles off shore....  
Bed Mrs. Steele? he asked, standing up beside her.  
Yes, Xenos. After all, from now on, everything is new again. Think of the possibilities.


	2. part 2 Morning Dear

**Good Morning Dear  
**part 2 of Steele Bonding  
By K. Steinart

DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.

  
**  
**

Laura took his hand and stood up What say we go to bed and tackle this fresh in the morning?  
Bed, Mrs. Steele? he asked, standing up beside her.  
Yes, Xenos, after all, from now on, everything is new again. Think of the possibilities.  
I can think of quite a few possibilities, but I am way too tired to act on them.  
Then off with you, Laura said as she playfully shoved him toward the bedroom.  
They walked over to the stairs, reaching the bottom step together.  
After you, they said simultaneously. They both smiled, and Remington scooped Laura up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He paused just inside the curtains and turned so  
that she could close them from his arms.  
You know, this is the first time tonight I don't mind these bloody things being closed.  
He nodded toward the offending fabric.  
Laura kissed him on the ear as he carried her over to the bed and stopped.  
Which side?   
  
Which side of the bed do you want?  
Oh, far side I guess. Remington sat down on the bed, turned, and put her down on the opposite side. He caught a glimpse of the clock.  
Is it really three AM? Remington groaned.  
I'm afraid so. Guess we won't make it to the office by nine will we?  
Office? Tomorrow? On our honeymoon? You must be mad woman.  
No. I'm not mad anymore, Laura teased.  
Thank heavens.   
Laura lay back on the pillow as Remington kissed her.  
We really are going to have to finish this in the morning. I'm very tired, Laura  
muttered sleepily. Remington stopped kissing her and just held her in his arms.  
In the twinkling of an eye both Steeles were fast asleep.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele had awakened by eight. It was 9:50 now and they were  
still in bed. A pair of men's medium sweat pants lay by the curtains. A pair of black sweat pants, woman's small, were by the dresser. A white T-shirt lay on the floor near the bed, entwined with a faded red T-shirt that read Stanford'.  
Laura sighed, lifted her head off of Remington's chest , and looked him in the eyes.  
We made such a big mistake, she said.  
Remington replied warily.  
We should kick ourselves.  
Laura, I thought we worked this out last night.  
What? No. Wait. Sorry. She put her finger on his lips to shush him. I mean we should kick ourselves for not doing this four years ago.  
Remington breathed a sigh of relief and held her closer. WE nothing. If you will  
remember my dear, I have always promoted the we should sleep together plan'. You are the one who vetoed it every time.  
You're right. Guilty as charged. So we should kick ME for not letting this happen sooner.  
There are a great many things I want to do to you right now, but I don't believe kicking is one of them. Remington rolled over on top of her and kissed her.  
Just then the phone rang.  
Ignore it. Remington kept her pinned down with kisses. By the fifth ring Laura couldn't stand it any more. She pushed him over onto his back then leaned over him to grab the bedside phone.  
she answered. Remington tried to distract her by running his hand over her back as she laid across his stomach. She swatted his hand and he rested it on her behind. Laura gave him a glare that really wasn't very threatening.  
No, I definitely don't think we will make it to work by ten this morning, Laura said into  
the phone.  
Remington glanced at the clock. That's a safe guess. Who is it? He asked as if he didn't know. Mildred, their faithful secretary, was checking up on their honeymoon progress under the pretense of office business.  
Yes. I said we. He is right here. Laura held up the phone.  
Morning Mildred, Remington called out.  
No, we didn't go to the penthouse. We came straight here last night. Do you have a  
point Mildred? I don't know, let me check. Laura put her hand over the phone receiver. Mildred moved our morning appointment, but wants to know if we will be able to keep  
our afternoon one? She relayed the message to Remington.  
What time?  
Estelle Becker at three.  
Definitely yes on that one eh? Remington wiggled his eyebrows up and down and smiled at her, patting her behind with his hand. We still have plenty of time to work on plan D.  
Yes Mildred. Keep the three o'clock. We will try to be in by two. Yes, we are. Okay bye. She hung up the phone and turned on her side to face him.  
We are what? Remington asked as he put his arms around her.  
Naked and in bed together, Laura said playfully.  
Come on, really. Remington rolled her over and pinned her again.  
She wanted to know if we were still tired from yesterday, Laura finally admitted as kisses  
rained down on her.  
  
Well NOW I may be a bit tired. Remington sighed.  
Laura laid quietly, spooned in beside him. Last night, when I was pouting--  
Is that what you call it? She dug her elbow back into his ribs. Ow. Sorry. Sorry. You were pouting and?  
Laura continued seriously, I realized I had built up quite a wall between us. A wall meant to keep you at a distance. To protect myself from my feelings for you, your feelings for me.  
Remington did not reply, he just caressed her shoulder.  
Anyway thanks.  
Thanks for letting you have a wall?  
Yes. And thanks for trying to breach it, time and time again.  
Well, for the right woman I can be quite persistent. Besides, I figured if the Berlin wall could come down, so could yours.  
She hugged his arms, which were around her. Something else was obviously on her mind.  
Wilson added a lot of bricks to that wall, didn't he? Remington asked.  
Yes. I suppose he did. She was silent for awhile. So did my father.  
Ahh good to hear you finally admit that.  
And you didn't even have to beat it out of me with a foam bat.  
Remington smiled, remembering the Fredlich spa.  
Anna, Felicia, the sea snake of a blonde from Nice... Laura continued.  
What about them?  
They've added bricks too.  
Well Anna may have added some to my wall, but why would she bother you?  
She doesn't. None of them do in particular I guess. Just the thought of them, of the one bothers me.  
What one? He wasn't quite following.  
The one I always expect to swoop in and take you from me.  
You have nothing to worry about my dear. He kissed her hair.  
she said hopefully.  
No more than Wilson, or Norm, or Milton, or any of those others could take you from me.  
She looked a little relieved, but was not totally convinced.  
he turned her to face him. Those others can't hold a candle to you, not with me anyway. They were just sex, meaningless and recreational. She looked skeptical. Yes some were sensational. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. But I wouldn't have breached a wall for any of them. None of them, not one, touched me here... He took her hand and placed it over his heart. ...like you do.You are the only woman in my life now Laura. The only one that counts. There are no others waiting in the wings. No one with a hold on me, now or in the past, I promise.  
I love you, you know.  
Good because it will make the next two years a lot easier if you do. He leaned over to kiss her. Laura's tongue started to explore his, but he pulled back reluctantly.  
But, he added, looking at the clock, if you told Mildred we'd be in the office by two we had better get a move on.  
Laura turned to look at the clock. It is barely noon. We have plenty of time.  
Yes. We have a lifetime. But for now, Mrs. Steele, I need a shower and a shave. Remington sat up.  
I guess I need a shower, but I don't know about a shave. Laura took his hand and ran it along her cheek. He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and then stood up.  
Enough. Enough. Do you want to shower first or shall I? He pointed to the bathroom.  
Why don't we save time and shower together?  
Because I don't think that will save time. He turned and headed for the bath.  
Laura jumped out of bed and slipped past him. Me first, I need time to dry my hair.   
Fine, at least we are making progress. Remington stopped to pick up his discarded sweatpants. He pulled them on and then retrieved his electric razor from his bag. Grabbing a wastebasket, he set it on the dresser in front of the mirror, leaned over it , and shaved. That accomplished, Remington strolled into the kitchen and put the teakettle on the stove. He went to the door and picked up the paper in the hallway, opening it to read the headlines on the way back to the kitchen.  
_Murder and Fraud at Unidac_ the headline read. _Unidac level 3 Secretary Alessandra Henry reported the death of her boss David Burnett Monday. An investigation by Remington Steele, Private Investigator, uncovered massive fraud involving a fictitious but well funded division of the complex corporation._ Steele stopped reading and took the now whistling kettle off the burner and fixed himself some tea. He glanced at the bathroom nervously. He could hear the shower still running, so he sat at the table, spreading out the paper. It is then that he saw a boxed article next to the Unidac one. _Famed Detective Remington Steele Weds_. _LA's Remington Steele, world renowned Private Investigator , was instrumental in solving the Unidac case. He worked tirelessly to solve a mystery that will save Unidac millions of dollars. Steele, who was named one of LA's 5 most eligible bachelors two years ago by Upbeat magazine, has finally taken a bride. Steele married his long time secretary Nora Bolt in an informal ceremony yesterday afternoon. The entire bridal party then enjoyed an off shore cruise to celebrate. The couple could not be reached for comment, but a representative of the Steele agency , Mildred Krebbs, reveals that Honeymoon plans will be delayed while Steele wraps up the Unidac case_. Remington looked at the bathroom door again. Oh no. What will Laura say? He was sure the article would make her mad. His first instinct was to hide it, but quickly discarded the idea. It was too much like something Lucy and Ethel would do, and their schemes never worked out. Like Ricky and Fred, Laura would eventually find out anyway, so he might as well go in and face the music now. Remington headed to the bathroom with the paper. The shower had stopped. He tapped on the door and then entered.  
I'm almost done. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Laura, wrapped in a towel, kissed him on the cheek. Mmm you had time to shave. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.  
Um, Laura I picked up the paper.  
Anything interesting?  
Well, yes, as a matter of fact, a big headline about Unidac.  
Did we get mentioned?  
Yes, not only mentioned, but.. he handed her the paper. Laura smiled and looked at the headline and started reading the article, looking for their names. She pointed to his name in the article, smiling.  
No. Here. Remington turned the folded paper over pointing to the wedding article.  
Laura's mouth dropped open as she quickly read the article.  
he prompted. Let's have it.  
Have what?  
The tirade against injustice. The outrage at being called a secretary. The indignation of having your name misspelled.  
Laura took a deep breath. Yes, that sounds like the old uptight me doesn't it?  
And you've changed since yesterday? Steele looked skeptical.  
I guess I have more in my life now than work. I'm not totally driven by a need to achieve at my job, or to gain recognition.  
  
No. Now I also have you. Laura ran the paper down his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants. Besides, maybe now that my name is also Steele, they will remember how to spell it. World Renowned Detectives Remington and Laura Steele, Solve Case of the Century'. She held up the paper indicating her fictitious headline. Giving the paper to Remington, she left the bathroom calling, Don't be long dear. Remington stared after her.  
Well, you sure are a much more mellow person after you've had sex Laura. He turned to take a shower.  
  
Laura hummed to herself as she dressed and dried her hair. Suddenly she stopped realizing that her sister Francis would read the paper this morning. She and Donald would see the article about the wedding. Laura immediately put down her hairbrush and picked up the phone. It rang, once, twice, three times. She was just about to hang up when a familiar voice came on the line.  
  
Hello Francis, good morning. Well afternoon by now isn't it?  
Laura, thanks for helping out the other night.  
You're welcome. How is Mindy?  
As good as she can be with a broken leg. The concussion wasn't much though.  
Good. Nice to hear. Laura paused, not sure what to say. I was busy all day yesterday, complicated case. I didn't get a chance to call to check on her.  
Oh that's all right, we know how busy you can get when you're working.  
Um Francis, did you see the paper this morning?  
No. Haven't had a chance. Why?  
Well, there's an article in it.  
About your case?  
  
Great! Did you get mentioned?  
Well, not for the case really, Laura hedged, then decided to just blurt it out. Francis I got married yesterday.  
WHAT? Who? Your not?  
Married. To Mr. Steele, uh Remington. Yesterday. Francis could you calm down so I can explain? That's better. No. I am definitely NOT pregnant. It s a long complicated story but the short version is that we have been dating for quite awhile now.  
I know. I just didn't know it was that serious.  
Well it was a spur of the moment elopement kind of thing. Now or never. You know?  
How romantic. Francis sighed.  
I guess so. Anyway there is an article in the paper about it. I just wanted to tell you about it personally.  
Did you call mother?  
I um, can we keep this to ourselves for awhile?  
  
It's just that, by your reaction, hers will be... well... I just think I should tell her in person, not over the phone, Laura stammered.  
Yes, that might be best, Francis conceded. But when?  
Remington and I can't get away just now, we're still tied up with paper work about the case. Could you give me a week or two?  
Francis said in a warning tone.  
No. Really. I will. I'll tell her in a week or two, in person. I promise.  
All right. Can I tell Donald and the children? Francis asked excitedly.  
If they can keep a secret.  
Congratulations Laura, and to Mr., uh Remington too.  
Thank you. I'll call when we get a free moment, and we can all go out and celebrate.  
That would be wonderful.  
Got to run. Need to work and all. Call you soon. Bye.  
Remington came into the room. Almost ready? He saw her hang up the phone. What's up?  
How do you feel about honeymooning in Connecticut?


	3. part 3 Facing Estelle

**Facing Estelle   
**part 3 of Steele Bonding  
By K. Steinart  
  


DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
After stopping at a quaint cafe for a late lunch, Remington and Laura Steele were heading in   
to the office. The elevator indicated floor fifteen and the doors slid open. Laura stopped outside the office door.   
I'm a bit nervous. I don't know if I can face the grilling, all the personal questions, Laura said.  
Don't worry. INS agents aren't as bad as, say, an IRS audit, Remington reassured her.  
INS nothing. It's the ex- IRS agent in there I'm worried about. Laura pointed to Mildred's desk.  
Stiff upper lip Laura. Time to face the firing squad. Remington opened the door and gave Laura a nudge in the small of her back. In you go. Smile darling. Don't let the enemy know you are afraid. Mildred looked up from her desk as they entered.   
Boss. Miss Holt. Oops... sorry. Mrs. Holt. She put a hand over her mouth. Sorry it will take some time to get used to this.  
Quite alright Mildred. Maybe you'd better call me Laura for awhile. Any messages?   
No not really. Estelle Becker at three is about all.  
Good. Well, what now? Remington rubbed his hands together.   
Now we start on a pile of paper work for the Unidac case. The police will want   
full reports.   
Remington's face fell. If we must.  
We must. Laura pointed to his office and gave him a small shove in return. Buzz when Ms. Becker arrives, will you Mildred? Laura called back as she followed Remington into his office.  
Will do Miss... Laura.  
  
Remington sat down at the desk, and Laura continued walking into the next office.   
She returned shortly from her connecting office with a file in her hand. I have the case notes right here.   
Mildred entered the office from the reception area holding a pile of papers. Thought you'd need these. Standard case reporting forms for the police. Mildred offered Steele the papers.  
Remington took them from her. Mildred looked from Laura to Remington and back.   
That will be all Mildred, said Laura pointedly.   
Oh right. Mildred looked disappointed and left.   
Laura stood behind Remington's chair. Leaning over his shoulder, she put the file on his desk. These notes I made will help. If you could just fill in here, and here. She pointed on the forms. Her breast brushed his arm as she leaned over him.   
Um, Laura, I HAVE done this before.   
  
I'm not. Remington moved his arm smoothly to the other side of her and pulled her into is lap.   
Mr. Steele, this is not proper office etiquette. Laura admonished.   
No? How about this? He kissed her.   
Laura put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.   
What would Ms. Becker say if she walked in on us? Laura asked breathlessly.   
I think it would go a long way in proving our marriage isn't fake. We could really do it up right, leave absolutely no doubt. Remington nodded toward the desktop and winked. Laura laughed and they kissed again.   
Mildred walked in. Boss do you want-- She stopped dead in her tracks. Oh excuse me! Mildred backed quickly out of the room.  
At least now she doesn't have to keep snooping and prying, Remington said.  
Laura swatted him lightly on the chest. Be nice.  
I am, but you can tell she is dying to ask a thousand personal questions. You knew she would before we came into the office.  
I know, after all, she IS our biggest fan. Her two kids getting together at last.  
Let's give her something to cheer about then.  
I will speak to you later about office protocol. Right now I had better face Mildred and  
get this over with. Laura hopped up off of his lap and smoothed her skirt. In the meantime do you think you can make some headway on this report?  
I'll try.  
Thank you. Laura walked to the reception area as Steele turned his attention to the report.  
  
Oh Laura, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...the door was open... I should have knocked anyway shouldn't I? Mildred was flustered.  
We were just fooling around Mildred.  
I could see that.  
No. Having fun. Laura tried again. Mildred raised her eyebrows. Joking... about Estelle Becker.  
Then it's only a joke, a fake? Nothing really going on?  
  
But he was there. When I called this morning, he was right there. Sitting next to you in   
the, ah, kitchen? Mildred fished.  
Laura decided to indulge her. He was right next to me, but we weren't in the kitchen and we weren't sitting.  
At ten in the morning?  
It had been a long night.  
Mildred said in a very interested tone.  
Laura nodded.  
So you and he? Mildred gestured with her hand.  
Are Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele, in public and in private.  
Mildred looked thrilled. Well it's about time.  
That's what we concluded last night.  
The outer office door opened and a woman walked in.  
Hello, I'm Est--  
Why Ms. Becker, good to see you again. Right on time too. Laura extended her hand to greet her.   
Laura isn't it? Laura Holt?  
Laura Steele.  
Yes of course. Is Remington here also?  
He's in his office. Right through there. Laura pointed the way. Go right on in. I will be in in just a second. Estelle walked into Steele's office. So far so good. Wish us luck Mildred.  
Give em hell honey. Mildred held up two sets of crossed fingers.  
  
Did you get everything straightened out with Mildred darling? Remington asked, not  
looking up from his paperwork.  
Laura was talking to Ms. Krebs as I came in, Estelle replied. She sent me in.  
Remington looked up suddenly, slightly pink in the face. Oh Ms. Becker, I didn't know   
you had arrived.  
  
He rose from his seat. Please, do sit down. He indicated the couch.  
This will do fine. Estelle pointed to the chair in front of the desk.  
Laura entered the office and shut the door. Here I am. Now we can get started.  
She crossed to the couch and patted the seat next to her.   
Estelle raised her eyebrows.  
My uh, middle name. Laura uses it when we're, uh, He seemed flustered. She doesn't   
like to call me Remington. Estelle made notes. Remington went to the couch and sat next to Laura, some distance away. He noticed and scooted over, taking her hand.  
Estelle turned the chair around to face the couch and sat down, clipboard in hand.  
Relax, we have nothing to fear, Laura whispered to Remington. He squeezed her hand.  
  
Not to worry. Just a few questions. Ms. Becker smiled, pencil poised. How did you meet?  
Remington answered the question. Um Fall of 1982. September I believe. No, wait it was October first. Laura and I were both working on a case regarding some precious gems.  
I see. Estelle wrote. You of course, were at this agency Mr Steele. How about Laura?  
I worked here too, Laura said.   
Estelle looked surprised. You worked here but hadn't met?   
No, no, of course we had met. The gem case in 1982 was when we first stated dating.  
Oh I see, so you have been dating for what? About four years?  
More or less, yes  
Ms. Krebs can verify that?  
Yes she can. She has been with the agency for 3 years, Remington said helpfully.  
Before that, who was here?  
Murphy Michaels, who is now in Denver, and Bernice Fox, who I believe is in Chicago, Laura supplied.  
  
I see. Living arrangements?  
  
Have you been living together?  
Well last night-- Remington began, but Laura gave his foot a nudge.  
No, we have separate apartments, she said.  
Alright. But Remington, you were saying about last night?  
He looked at Laura. Last night we stayed, uh, together at Laura's loft. Estelle smiled and wrote.  
  
Have you been away together? Vacations and such? Estelle continued.  
Yes. Various trips to London, Ireland, Canne, Greece, SanFrancisco, Mexico,   
New York, and visiting my mother in Connecticut, Laura answered.  
Separate rooms?  
Laura hedged.  
Don't forget the Devil's Playground. We shared a room there. Remington added. Laura gave his hand a hard squeeze.  
And these were all vacations? Not work related?  
Well, they start out as vacations, but we seem to run into mystery where ever we go.  
  
Why does Mr. Keyes suspect that there is fraud going on?  
Norman Keyes has a very delicate ego, Remington said carefully.  
How so?  
A few years ago, we were hired to investigate a case he couldn't solve. We found the   
culprit and the jewels in LasVegas. Keyes always resented us taking over the case. Then a few months ago, someone committed a burglary at the diamond exchange downstairs. They got into the vault through this very office. Remington pointed to a spot on the floor.   
Estelle was very interested.  
Yes. Keyes wanted to blame the robbery on me.  
Because it was your office?  
Precisely. But Laura and I uncovered the real thieves. A ring of conmen which included   
our very own lawyer. Impressed with our work,Vigilante Insurance called a few days ago to hire us on retainer. They want us to consult on major cases. A job previously held by Keyes, Remington concluded.  
I guess he is quite upset about having to report to Remington on major cases, Laura added.  
I see. Well he seems quite unpleasant to me, Estelle confided.  
Laura and Steele smiled.  
  
And Clarissa?  
Remington looked sheepish. I'm sorry. Lost my head on that one. I was stalling you. I couldn't find Laura, to ask her to marry me, so I had an old friend from Santa Barbara step in until Laura arrived.   
I see. Estelle did not look pleased.  
I was tied up all night, Laura jumped in. My sister's middle child was in a car accident and   
I was babysitting her other children while she was at the hospital. Evidently Harry tried to reach me all night. I bet the tape is still in the answering machine if you need it. I haven't   
had a chance to play it yet. I was called about the Unidac case first thing yesterday morning. Harry couldn't reach me until we met up at the church.  
I wasn't going to complete the ceremony with Clarissa. Things just got out of hand. Laura finally showed up, and we got things straightened out, Remington added hopefully.  
Just in time, I'd say, Estelle commented. Past the three mile limit, a captain of a boat may marry you. So I guess that's that.  
Laura and Remington said in unison.  
  
Seems we are through for now. But, do you have facilities where I could freshen up?  
Laura stood and showed her to the bath just off the office. Right in here.  
Estelle entered the bathroom. Once the door closed, Remington came over and picked Laura up in a hug, twirling her around before setting her down and kissing her.   
I love you Mrs. Steele. You were wonderful.  
Icy calm, Mr. Steele, icy calm, Laura said proudly. They kissed again.  
Estelle was peeking out of the door smiling and nodding. She closed the door and wrote. Then, running the water and rattling the paper towels, she opened the door and came out. Remington and Laura separated at the noise.  
Thank you so much for your time. I will check up on your marital status occasionally. Any honeymoon plans? Estelle inquired.  
Remington and Laura looked at each other and hesitated. Well, not yet, we really have to wrap up the paperwork on the Unidac case and get it to the police first.  
I wouldn't take too long. Honeymoons, with lots of pictures to verify, go a long way in a report, Estelle advised.  
Laura and Remington walked Estelle to the door. Thank you. We'll keep that in mind and   
let you know.  
  
Ms. Becker disappeared into the elevator and Remington let out a big sigh of relief.   
I think we did it. Laura hugged him tight.   
That was nerve wrecking! How did you stay so cool Laura?  
Years of practice pretending to have a superior who doesn't exist.  
We probably need to arrange a honeymoon. He kissed the top of her head.  
Yes, we can discuss it tonight. But we are never getting out of here if we don't get that paperwork to the police. She headed toward his office.   
In a minute luv. He indicated Mildred and Laura proceeded to the office without him.  
Went well? Mildred asked.  
Yes. we think so anyway.  
Congratulations chief. May I? She held out her arms to hug him.  
Remington embraced her. Thanks for holding down the office while Laura and I--  
Worked things out?  
Yes. Thank you.  
Anytime boss.  
Mildred could you call and make reservations at L'ornate for tonight? For around 8:30?  
Will do boss, anything else?  
Oh yes. The remains of the tux I rented are in the back of the Rabbit. Could you have   
Fred retrieve it and return it to the shop? I think the bag is in the limo boot.  
You got it. Mildred went to her desk and picked up the phone.  
  
Remington headed for his office, but stopped outside the closed door. He pulled a small   
box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, square cut with a two blue Royal Lavulite gems, one on either side of the diamond. Remington took a quick look at the ring before putting it back into his pocket. First things first. He goes to help Laura finish the report.


	4. part 4 Engaging Conversation

**Engaging Conversation   
**Part 4 of Steele Bonding  
By K. Steinart  


  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
  
**  
**

Mildred Krebbs was talking on her office phone. Yes. Thank you. I have been on hold for ten minutes. I would like a reservation for two. Tonight at 8:30. No? 9? How about 10? Nothing? Well Mr. Steele will be very disappointed. That's right, Remington Steele. Uh huh, the one from the paper this morning. You do? 8:30 will be great. Yes, it is for Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele. They were married yesterday. It's good to know you are such an avid reader of the LA Times'. Thank you. Bye. She hung up the phone. Always pays to be famous. Mildred wrote a note and went into Remington's office to inform him of her success.  
  
Remington and Laura were busy with paperwork, both writing furiously.   
How's it going? Any one need more coffee? Mildred asked as she entered the room.  
Yes, thanks Mildred, Laura said.   
How about you boss? Mildred turned her back to Laura and slipped Steele the note.  
No I'm fine. He took the note and read OK tonight, 8:30.' He nodded to Mildred and continued working. Mildred fetched Laura's coffee and returned to work at her own desk.  
  
Several hours later Laura stood up and stretched. Well that should do it for me.   
She went over to Remington and looked over his shoulder. His arm automatically went around her hips. Office etiquette Mr. Steele. She tapped his arm.   
Can't help it, if you are going to snuggle up against me like that. He gave her a   
squeeze but didn't remove his arm.   
I think you would have gotten your fill this morning, she said playfully.  
On the contrary my dear, it merely whetted my appetite. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.   
  
Shh. I'm working.  
Working at what?  
Do I need to fill out this section? He pointed to the form he was filling out.   
No, I did that section on mine.  
He put the paper down. All finished then. On to more worthwhile pursuits.   
He gave her a long solid kiss on the mouth.   
When they came up for air, Laura said, Let's call Mildred in then.  
Oh I don't think we need her help with this.  
To.. copy.. and .. deliver.. these to.. the police, Laura said through his kisses.   
Good idea. Steele released her and pushed her onto her feet. Mildred, the   
papers are ready, he called into the intercom.   
Right boss. Coming. Mildred came in and collected the finished papers.  
Make two copies Mildred. Send one to the police and file the other along with the   
originals.  
You got it Miss Holt... oh... she paused, waving her hand. I'll get it. I'll get it. Mrs. Steele. Do you need me any more tonight?  
No. That will wrap it up for today.  
Then I'll drop these off at the police station on my way home. You kids enjoy your evening. Laura noticed Mildred wink at Remington.   
What was that? Laura asked once Mildred had departed.  
Our biggest fan, remember darling? Laura was still puzzled, but let it drop. Where now? penthouse or loft?  
Loft for you. Penthouse for me.  
Laura frowned.   
To dress. Our clothes are still in separate places and we need to dress for dinner.  
Anything special?  
I have 8:30 dinner reservations at L'ornate.  
Ohh, excellent choice.  
I thought so. Why don't you take the Rabbit on to the loft and I'll be by at eight to pick you up with Fred and the limo?  
See you at eight then. Laura gave him a good bye kiss and left.  
Remington picked up the phone. Fred. We'll need you to drive tonight. Please pick me up at the office.  
  
The sleek black limo pulled up to the curb and Remington hopped out. Be just a minute Fred. He entered the building and climbed the steps to Laura's apartment. He hesitated at the door, not sure whether to knock or enter. He knocked, and then opened the door.   
Laura? Hello? Are you ready? he called.   
Laura appeared at the stairs to the bedroom, fastening an earring. Almost ready.   
Remington whistled when he saw her. My that's some dress.  
She was wearing a black dress that ended just above the knee. It had bits of silver   
throughout that make it sparkle. The neckline was quite daring.  
Do you like it? Laura twirled around to give him a complete view. The back was even lower cut than the front.   
Takes one's breath away. Remington nodded appreciatively. Seems to defy gravity,   
how does that stay on? he thought to himself .   
Laura came down the steps and handed him a necklace. Fasten this please? She lifted   
her hair out of the way. Under her hair, he saw the dress had small straps held with a silver clasp. Remington fastened the necklace as ordered. It was a heart shaped one he had given her a few years ago when they were investigating an attempted murder during the filming of a commercial. Laura dropped her hair and turned around to face him.   
she proclaimed.   
He picked up the charm on her necklace, his hand resting just above the V of her neckline.   
Well at least tonight we won't have to endure Chef Gaston's creative cuisine.   
Oh, and I was getting so fond of Bouf Bourgonine. Laura smiled. She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Hmm, a bit of a five o'clock shadow. No time to shave?  
No. I left the bloody razor over here. But I will take care of that right away and then we' ll   
be off. He went into the bathroom and soon Laura heard the sound of his electric razor.   
By the time she had collected her purse he had reappeared.   
  
Laura tested it with another kiss.   
Then we're off. He offered her his arm and they walked down to the limo.  
  
Mr. Steele, so nice to see you again. said Claude the head waiter. And who is this lovely lady you are escorting tonight?  
This is my wife, Laura. Remington slipped his arm around her waist.  
Claude glanced at their ring fingers,which were obviously bare, and raised his eyebrows. Ahh yes. I believe I read you were recently married.Your table is ready. Right this way please. He lead them through the dining room to a table with a brass nameplate reading Remington Steele'. Claude pulled the table out slightly and Remington and Laura slipped into the brown leather horseshoe shaped bench seat. Claude pushed the table in and handed them menus. Then he bowed and left.  
We aren't wearing rings, Laura whispered. Did you see how he looked at our hands.  
Well, Laura, that is what I wanted to--  
Good evening, said a waiter. My name is Joel, and I will be your waiter. May I tell you about our specials this evening?  
Can I stop you? Remington replied. Laura kicked him under the table.  
Tonight we have a lovely free range chicken breast lightly sauteed in garlic and butter   
with a hint of rosemary and thyme, served with steamed organic French beans and   
roasted red potatoes, OR tender tips of wine marinated beef, sauteed in garlic and butter served over whole grain pasta with broccoli and winter squash.  
Chicken Fricassee or Bouf Bouginone? Remington whispered behind his menu.  
Laura kicked him again, but tried to contain a laugh behind her own menu.  
We' ll, ah, look at the menus some more, Remington told the waiter.   
Very good monsieur. He left.  
Guess we just can't escape Chef Gaston can we? Now about rings--  
Good evening monsieur, madam. May I present our wine list? The steward handed a   
card to Remington.  
Yes, fine. He read the list. A bottle of--, Remington pointed on the card.  
VERY good monsieur. Right away. He took the card and was gone.  
You were saying? Laura prompted.  
Are you ready to order? Joel was back.  
Not quite. Remington opened his menu.  
I will return shortly then. Joel left.  
I'm sure you will, Remington said resignedly. He decided to try talking to Laura after   
the food had arrived and the waiters had departed. For the next half hour the waiters   
came and went at a furious pace, giving the phrase personal service' a whole new meaning. Finally the waiters were gone and their food was in place.  
Laura I have been meaning to--  
Mr. Steele? Miss Holt? Called A.J. Drury, the President of Unidac. Imagine seeing you   
here. This is my wife, Gladys. Steele started to stand, but Gladys waved for him to stay seated. These are the brilliant detectives that uncovered the fraud at the company dear. I want to thank you again for the excellent work you both did for my company. And I must say Miss Holt, you have cleaned up very nicely. Very nicely indeed!   
Laura blushed and looked down. It's not Miss Holt, actually, it is Mrs. Steele.  
What? You said you had to hurry off to a wedding yesterday, but it was your own? Drury looked amazed when Steele and Laura nodded.   
Well in that case, I'm sure they want to celebrate alone, Gladys said. Come along Arthur. Nice to meet you both, and congratulations. She drug Mr. Drury away.  
  
Remington and Laura began to eat their food. A tiny older lady, with her hair dyed dark brown, appeared before they make much progress.  
Why Laura, Mr. Steele, how are you? Remington started to rise but she waved for   
him to sit down.  
Mrs. Dix. What are you doing here? Laura replied.  
Anna Dix put a finger to her lips looking around. What do you think? Checking   
out the cuisine of course.  
Do be kind then will you? Our dinners seem to be quite excellent, so far, Remington said.  
Oh I won't keep you. Don't want to let the food get cold now do we? She moved off   
to another table.  
Dick L'Orange strikes again, Remington said, going back to his food.  
Laura held a finger up to her lips. Don't give away her cover.  
Finally they managed to finish their dinners with only a few more visits from busy waiters and busboys.  
  
Laura placed her napkin on the table. Well if you will excuse me I think I will go find the ladies room,  
Certainly. I'll get the check while you're gone.  
Be right back.  
Laura left and Joel appeared. May I take these plates for you?  
Yes, we're through. May I have the check please?  
Certainly monsieur. Right away. Joel left with the empty plates.  
A perky woman with light brown shoulder length hair approached the table.  
She pointed to the name plate. Remmy it IS you. It's me, Mariah. Mariah Taylor, of   
Upbeat magazine? Remington started to rise, but she waved him to sit down.  
Ah yes Mariah. Out auditioning new bachelors for this years article are you?  
Having dinner with a major advertiser and his wife. Majorly dull really. May I? She   
indicated the seat next to him.  
Well really, I-- Remington protested, but she sat down anyway.  
How have you been? How is your leg? She put a hand on his knee.  
Healed nicely, thank you. After all it's been two years.  
That long? And you never called me, she said in mock disapproval, shaking her finger.  
Laura reappeared at the table. She appraised Mariah with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.  
Ah Laura you're back. Remington was nervous  
None too soon I see, she said icily.  
Laura Bolt, right? Are you having dinner here too? Mariah asked innocently.  
Yes, as a matter of fact, I am here having dinner with my husband.  
Well shouldn't you hurry back to him. He'll wonder what's become of you.  
Actually Ms. Taylor, Remington said, removing her hand from his knee. I am her husband.  
Oops! So sorry. I didn't know. Recent was it? Mariah slipped out of the booth and Laura   
sat down.  
Laura slid close to Remington and took his arm protectively.  
Remington gave her a reassuring kiss on the side of the head.  
Well then, my congratulations. I guess we need to remove your name from our eligible bachelors list.  
Permanently, thank you, Remington confirmed. Mariah left and Joel came back with   
the check. Remington handed him a credit card and he left also.  
Can't leave you alone for a moment can I?  
Now Laura, she just came over, I didn't--  
Laura put a finger on his lips to silence him. I know. Just teasing. She ran her finger   
gently around his lips. What say we get out of here?  
Excellent idea Laura, excellent.  
  
Fred stopped the limo at the curb outside Remington's apartment building. Laura and Remington got out, and he tapped twice on the car roof. Fred drove away. Laura started walking toward the front door, but Remington caught her by the arm.   
How about a drive?   
Laura looked at him quizzically and shrugged. Ok, I guess. They went into the parking garage. Remington held open the Auburn's door for Laura to get in. As she sat down, her short dress hiked up a bit, and she showed quite a bit of thigh. Remington shut the door and blew out a deep breath as he walked around to the driver's side. A short time later they were parked at LosAmantes lookout.   
  
Beautiful view, but why are we here? Laura asked.   
Because I have been trying to talk to you all night, but our quiet dinner for two was more like Grand Central Station at rush hour.  
Laura smiled and nodded.   
Anyway, there is something I want to say to you, privately, and I figured this might be a good spot.  
Laura looked at him expectantly.  
Laura, you know I was never going to marry Clarissa.   
She was plan C I believe.  
Yes. Exactly. She was the stall until I could execute plan A.   
Which was to find me so I could help you think of a way to not be deported.   
No. It was to find you and give you this. Remington took a ring box from his jacket pocket. He hesitated. I really want to do this right. Would you like me to get down on one knee somehow?  
Laura's voice had failed her, but she shook her head no.   
He took a deep breath. Laura, I love you very very much and can't imagine my life with out you. Would you do me the great honor of consenting to be my wife? He   
opened the box to reveal the diamond ring inside. Now Laura was more than speechless. Tears were welling up and rolling down her cheeks.   
Laura please, don't get upset. You are under no obligation to accept. I mean plan B   
will arrive in a few days and Daniel's papers will make it unnecessary for me to have to marry to stay in the country. He looked quite hurt and closed the box.  
Laura quickly choked out, grabbing his hand and the box . I'm not upset. I'm stunned. I'm happy. I mean, I accept!  
Remington let out a long sigh of relief. Removing the ring from the box, he slipped it onto Laura's finger. She held out her hand, admiring the ring.   
It's beautiful. But we were together all day. How in the world did you get it?  
Starbrights delivered it yesterday to the church. I wanted to give it to you then but....  
You ordered this by phone yesterday? But it fits my finger and everything.  
Darling I didn't order it yesterday. It has taken weeks for them to acquire the Lavulite.   
They assembled it about three weeks ago and have been holding it in their safe for me.  
Holding it?  
Yes. Keyes and the INS forced my hand a bit earlier than I wanted, but, well I was saving it for October 1.  
Our anniversary?  
I had planned to ask you then. You can check with Starbright's. I ordered this months ago. Really.  
I believe you.  
Good. Because I got the feeling yesterday you thought this was just another con I was pulling.  
  
Well it's not, Remington said quietly.  
I know that now. Thank you. It's perfect. Your proposal was perfect. Laura cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.   
Did you like it? I decided on a traditional presentation. I could go flowery or poetic if you like, he said with a smile.  
No traditional was fine, efficient, straight to the point, yet still romantic.  
Remington embraced her and started to lean her back. He caught the gearshift in the ribs. He sat up. What say we move this celebration to somewhere a bit more private and a lot roomier?  
I'd say that sounds perfect too.


	5. part 5 With this Ring

**With This Ring   
**part 5 of Steele Bonding  
By K. Steinart**  
**

  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
Laura entered the penthouse ahead of Remington and walked over the the fireplace. Do you want to light a fire? she asked.   
Remington bolted the door, and was crossing the room, looking appreciatively at the low cut back of her dress. He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her. Laura sighed and leaned back into him. No, I see it's hot enough in here already.   
Remington swept her hair away from her neck and kissed her there. Gently he ran his hands down her sides and over her hips. In one quick motion, he scooped her up into his arms. Laura grabbed his neck as he lifted her.   
You do that just a little too well.   
Practice my dear, practice, he said with a wink.   
Not exactly what I want to hear, she countered. Remington did not reply, but gave her a passionate kiss which she enthusiastically returned. He nodded toward the bedroom and she nodded yes. Remington carried her there and placed her on the bed, stretching out on top of her. Aren't we a bit overdressed for this occasion darling? Laura asked, undoing his shirt buttons.  
A situation soon rectified, I'm sure. Remington whispered into her ear.  
  
Laura rolled over to lie next to him, putting her head on his chest.   
No other women ever again, Remington vowed. You are the only woman for me Laura. Please believe that. Others that may show up, like Mariah did tonight, well it won't be my idea.  
Too bad you are just so devilishly handsome. Laura caressed his ear. They just can't help themselves. What I need is to mark you as mine. Tag you maybe. She pulled his ear playfully.   
he said removing her hand and kissing her lightly. I have a better idea. He got up and left the room. Soon he returned with a small jewelry box. This could suffice. It's much more stylish than a radio collar, and not as painful as an ear tag. He handed the box to Laura. Inside were two gold wedding bands, more elaborate than the simple ones they use when they posed as a married couple during cases.   
Starbrights again?  
Remington nodded. Look inside. Inside the smaller band the name Remington' was engraved. Laura' was engraved inside the larger band. Remington removed the smaller band from the box. May I? he asked. Laura held out her finger, her diamond and Royal Lavulite engagement ring already in place.  
I , Remington Harrison Steele, take you, Laura, to be my lawfully--   
Laura looked at him doubtfully.   
Okay strike lawful. I take you, Laura, to be my wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part. He slipped the ring onto her finger. Laura's eyes welled up and she took a minute to admire the ring and regain her composure.   
How many times have you been married that you remember all the lines?  
Movies Laura. I memorized them from all the movies I watch.  
Finally Laura took the remaining ring out of the box and held it up. I, Laura Holt, take you Harry, to be my husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part. She put the ring onto the finger he was holding out.   
I may now kiss the bride?  
Kiss away, Laura said rolling on top of him.  
  
The morning light from the window was shining in his eyes. Remington rolled over sleepily. Coming more fully awake, he looked around. He was alone in his bed. Then he heard a sound stop. Someone had turned off the shower. Soon Laura entered the room toweling herself off. Good morning. Showers open if you want it.  
What time is it?   
About nine. I already called Mildred. Nothing much doing, so no big hurry to get to the office.   
Thank goodness. Remington groaned. The last few days had been very active with very little sleep. Laura rummaged through his dresser and finally pulled out a tee-shirt, which she put on.   
We really have to do something about our clothing. I can't find anything to wear.   
How about that dress you wore last night? Remington said enthusiastically.  
Hmm, I don't think I have the strength really. Laura came over and lay down beside him.   
I know what you mean Laura. They both laid there resting for quite awhile.  
So should we move clothes half and half or what? Remington eventually asked. I mean do you want to keep both apartments, or get a new one?  
Well, I like the loft, but we have a real bedroom and adjoining bath here. Not to mention the fireplace.  
So you want to move in here?  
Yes, I think so. But maybe keep the loft too. We always need somewhere to stash clients we are protecting.  
Remington nodded in agreement.  
We could keep a few things over there too, you know for a change of pace.  
Good idea. How about a honeymoon like Estelle mentioned?  
Sounds wonderful. We don't have any open cases right now. We could get away for a week.  
  
You're not still wanted in Mexico are you?  
Not that I know of, are you?  
No. So I guess we are clear to go there. It is close, easy to get to, warm, and romantic. I saw a wonderful hotel in Las Hadas last time I was down there.  
With William Westfield?  
Saw, not used. William means nothing to me., I told you that a year ago.   
I know, just checking.  
Anyway it seemed like a fabulous hotel. Suites with private hot tubs--  
You've sold me, when do we leave?  
Well, first we need to see Estelle and get your passport back. We can have Mildred call and arrange flights and the hotel while we pack.  
Do you want to move your things over here today or when we get back?  
Let's move at least some today. That way they'll be here when we get back.  
Okay it's a plan. Remington got out of bed. You call Mildred and set up a meeting with Estelle. I'll go cook us some breakfast.  
Always thinking of your stomach?  
Well not always. Lots of times I think a little lower than that.  
Breakfast Harry. Laura said pointing him toward the kitchen as she picked up the phone.  
  
Laura. Remington. How nice to see you again so soon. Estelle Becker greeted them as they entered her office. What can I do for you?  
We'd like to go on a honeymoon, Remington said .  
You don't need to meet with me before you go. You could have just called so I can add it to the report.  
No. We'd like to go to Mexico, but you still have my passport.  
Oh right. Sorry. They will accept a birth certificate. She paused. But you don't have one.  
A family friend is looking into finding it as we speak, but it hasn't arrived yet.  
Yes, well they also accept a US Driver's license. I suppose that with your difficulties with us, it would be better for you to present a valid passport, Estelle conceded.  
Do I have one? Remington asked.  
Yes I guess you do. I am okaying your marriage to Laura. So I can think of this case as closed. No reason why you can't have it back. She went to a file cabinet, unlocked it, and flipped through files. Steele...yes here we are. She took his passport from the file and handed it to him.  
Thank you very much, Remington said gratefully.  
Now don't go skipping the country on me and getting me fired, Estelle teased.  
What? And deprive the INS the pleasure of deporting me? Remington countered.  
Estelle smiled at his joke. Where are you going in Mexico?  
A resort in Las Hadas, Laura supplied.  
Oh how nice. Good luck to you both. Call when you get back, just to keep in touch.  
We will, they promised as Estelle escorted them out of the office.  
  
Remington and Laura got into the back of their limo. Do you have the reservations?   
Right here, Remington patted his pocket. Mildred arranged everything. We just have to show up and give them our names.  
Great. To the airport Fred. Laura leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. Ahh, a whole week of sun and relaxation.  
Remington whispered in her ear. Laura's eyes popped open.  
Mr Steele! she said. Remington wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Laura grabbed his shirt front and pulled him over for a kiss. Then she whispered something in his ear. Remington's eyes popped open.  
  
The End  
  
Story Continued with Steele Not Dead' an improved version of first episode of the fifth season.  



End file.
